


Alpha Bro x Alpha Mom [Distraction]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Public indecency, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:alpha daverose in an interview and rose is smugly controlling a vibe in or on dave while he tries not to lose it
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 13





	Alpha Bro x Alpha Mom [Distraction]

Disagreements with Lalonde never end well. He can't think of a single time that pissing her off didn't come back around. Even shit that she proposes for fun, to make up for their transgressions, eventually bites his ass. He should know better.

But, he suspects, he enjoys himself too damn much to put his foot down about her methods.

It's an interview where the petty revenge rears its head. Dressed to the nines as they are, her hands sunk into the rich fur of a muff (and fuck, would he love for it to be that kind of muff) with fingers wrapped around an innocuous remote.

"It's just a curiosity's sake question, Mister Strider, Miss Lalonde. If you've already spent years joined at the hip, when's the knot getting tied?"

Hell of a question. His knees press together and then spread to maintain ignorance. His dick's leaking straight through his underwear, persistently stimulated by the hooked massager. Lalonde remains calm, and dials his torture up.

His fingers jump. His lips thin. Her pretty voice is a sultry balm over it all. Smooth but rich, burrowing into his psyche as every shift of his hips rocks shivery goo-making pleasure through the base of his dick and prostate.

"I suppose we've found other ways to express our devotion. Marriage is a cliche that I find... gaudy. Commercial."

The buzz becomes a pulse. His knuckles turn white with a grip on their shared couch. The interviewer is too busy, excitedly asking why Lalonde thinks legal union is paramount to selling out, to say shit about the way his slacks are soaking through.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626642696658976768/alpha-daverose-in-an-interview-and-rose-is-smugly)


End file.
